


Eclipse

by evangelistofstars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, am i the only one who ships natashatole?, mostly fluff tho, natashatole fluff bc i need natashatole content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelistofstars/pseuds/evangelistofstars
Summary: Anatole was the sunrise. Natasha was the moon. The sun and the moon are never in the same place in the sky except for the rare eclipse. This is their eclipse.





	1. Cold

The abduction went as planned. Anatole had wrapped his beloved Natasha in a fur cloak, and carried her to the troika. He had done everything right. But as they left, Natasha looked at him solemnly, as if he had forgotten something.

 

He looked at her.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

Natasha shuddered. "Anatole, I'm cold."

Anatole laughed. He took off his own coat, which was long and green with black buttons, quite a glorious coat indeed, and wrapped it around Natasha.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you Anatole."

"Anything for you, my love." 

As of tonight, Natasha and Anatole were to be married. Natasha would become the Princess Natasha Kuragina, and Anatole would have her, his only love, forever. 

But it had to be kept secret. For Anatole was already married. Several years ago, a Polish landowner had forced him to marry his daughter. This had made things hard for Anatole, he never liked to be tied down. But Natasha was different. He knew that she was the one for him. And being tied down to Natasha, his love, was not being tied down at all. The only problem was, what if someone found out about them? He could be punished, sent to jail for years, even killed!

 

Anatole knew he had done no wrong. He was merely following his heart. But what judge would buy into that? As he wished Matryoshka and Steshka goodbye, all his gypsy lovers a reminder of his laviscious past, Anatole grew nervous. He promised himself he would stay faithful to Natasha, but what about his wife back in Poland?

He fiddled with the buttons on his coat, hoping Natasha wouldn't noticed how preoccupied he was. He loved her, he really did, but he knew what he was doing was dangerous, and that if he got in trouble, it wouldn't just affect him, but Natasha as well, and he couldn't do that to the woman he loved so much.

Natasha looked at Anatole, who seemed deep in thought, and was fiddling with his coat buttons. She tensed.

"Anatole, are you alright?" she asked, her voice laced with worry and concern.

"I'm fine...." Anatole said, still not looking at Natasha, "I just needed a moment..."

Natasha frowned. Anatole wasn't fine and she knew it. No matter what he said, she knew her love well enough to know that something was bothering him.

"Anatole, I know you're not. Just tell me what's been bothering you." She said, her own worry-stricken eyes trying to meet his.

Anatole looked at her. She seemed so genuinely worried about him that it pained him to see her like that. He contemplated whether to tell her.

"I'm fine," he said, plastering on the best smile he could muster. "Just thinking, I guess..."

Natasha smiled back at him, though she was not sure she believed him. 

"Anatole.." she said, squeezing his hand.

Anatole smiled at her, but this time it was genuine. He may have been preoccupied lately, but here, with Natasha, everything felt perfect. This was the kind of moment Anatole wished would last forever.

But nothing lasts forever, and if anyone knew that, it was Anatole. 


	2. Music

"You look beautiful when you're frightened...." Anatole said, trying to calm her down.

Natasha blushed. Whatever that meant, it certainly made her feel better. She nuzzled into Anatole, as he was soft and warm and cuddling him felt nice. She smiled a little.

Anatole wrapped his arm around her, smiling. He loved Natasha so much.

"Anatole I'm scared..." said Natasha, looking at him nervously.

Anatole laughed. "Why, my dear?"

"What if we get caught?"

Anatole pulled Natasha closer, softly kissing her hair. "We won't, my dear, I promise."

Natasha nodded solemnly. She believed him of course, but she was still quite nervous.

Anatole noticed this, and tried his best to comfort her.

Natasha looked at him. "Will you play for me?"

Anatole nodded, and motioned for Natasha to get off of him. He rose, and retrieved his violin from the corner of the room where he kept it. As he pulled out the instrument, he began to play Danse Macabre. It was a beautiful piece, and one that he played often.

Natasha smiled a little. She always felt better when Anatole played for her, and she loved watching his movements as he slid the bow across the instrument.

Anatole smiled, watching her watch him. He got lost in her eyes a little, causing him to mess up on a few notes.

Natasha giggled. She knew the song well as he played it frequently, and could tell instantly that Anatole had missed a few notes.   
"Tolya, focus, you're missing the notes again!"

Anatole laughed, blushing slightly, and quickly finished the notes that he got wrong, smiling softly at her.  
"Is that better, my Natalie?"

Natasha smiled and nodded.   
"Much better, Tolya."

He smiled at her, as he finished the song and put his violin away.

Natasha sighed, smiling dreamily at Anatole. She loved him so desperately, and was glad the elopement had pulled through.

Anatole leaned over behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and kissing her hair softly. "Feel better, my love?"

"Yes!!!" Natasha grinned, leaning into Anatole. She loved him and she wanted the rest of her life to be exactly like tonight.


	3. A Change Of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt the outline of her body through her corset. Her curves were so beautiful, so feminine. Yet she was still a frightened girl

Natasha was covered in a silk sheet on the bed. She stared at him with frightened, excited eyes. He leaned over her and pressed against her. "My spoiled little princess." Natasha flushed and tried to shrink into herself, but it just made her more precious.

"Please утка?" She said pouting and pressing her arms together to form cleavage. "Think of the consequences кошки". He said with a smile in the corner of his mouth. He liked this new Natasha. "Tolya!" She whined sitting on the bed. "I'm just saying it might not be smart, darling."

"Please?" Oh god. He had to give in to that. She was so helpless and vulnerable here. This beautiful flower was sitting on his large bed. She was so innocent and feminine. He wanted to pin her down and love her, but he couldn't give in so easily.

He pushed her onto the bed and was satisfied with the look of fear in her eyes. "Toyla!" she squealed half with excitement and half with fear. He was playing rough with her, but she was very declicate. "You asked for this 'Tasha and I'm not going to back down until I'm done loving you."

Natasha looked even more scared now and her cheeks flushed. She wasn't expecting this much from him. Anatole smirked at her, his eyes glittering with desire. He played with a lock of her hair.   
"I'm afraid it's too late to turn back now." he said, almost in her ear. He climbed onto her and roughly kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

He felt the outline of her body through her corset. Her curves were so beautiful, so feminine. Yet she was still a frightened girl. He began roughly kissing and almost biting her collar bone until he got to her breasts. Natasha moaned softly. She was nervous, but it felt good. "Tolya..." she whined, clinging to him.

"Take it off" he said with force. It wasn't remotely a question. Natasha propped herself up on a pillow and slid off her corset very slowly just to torture him. Anatole smirked. "There we go. See, it wasn't that hard was it?" he said, his eyes glittering mischievously. Natasha nodded, unsurely, staring up at him with a look of both terror and longing.

Her breasts were flushed pink as well. She felt so exposed and cold. Anatole pushed her back down and her back hit the sheets with a high-pitched moan. He just leaned over her and smiled thinking of what to do next.

He roughly groped her breasts and Natasha screamed. "That hurts, Tolya!" "Hush кошки. I know what I'm doing." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i posted this as a standalone oneshot but i decided to add it as a part of this because i love it and it works

**Author's Note:**

> did you like this? nobody ships natashatole but me and i wanted more natashatole content so of course i had to write it myself


End file.
